Escape, Avoid and Prevent
by AskaaPhantom
Summary: AU. Nico is the new surgeon in town. Will is a single parent whose son means the world to him. One tries to escape the past, while the other one still dwells in it. Their worlds meet. T for language. Rating may go up. Credit to owner of photo.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Okay, so I decided I will write another Solangelo fic and its gonna be a multichap one so I hope you'll stick with this. This is inspired by a yaoi manga I read before and "So I" a KyuWook fanfic from aff. I hope you like this guys. Sorry for any errors in advance. Enjoy!_**

_Nico_

Escaping. That's what he's best at. And that's what he is doing now. Escaping from his past, his problems, his fears, his PAIN. He was finally escaping, and this time, he's doing it for good.

But it scared him.

Escaping to a place he is unfamiliar is not something he usually do. But he was _desperate _and he already decided. Even though he doesn't know a thing about where he was or he doesn't know what will happen now, it doesn't matter. Because he was escaping and that's the only thing that's important.

He got a job as a surgeon in a hospital. He heard that the head surgeon was a good one. Great, even. He was the eldest child of the previous director of that hospital, before his younger brother succeeded their father. He also topped the board and licensing exams for surgeons and was one of the most sought after surgeons in the country. Not to mention that he was absolutely stunning too. Nico got a nice, cozy apartment that takes half an hour to get to the hospital by bus. Surprisingly, his work won't start in two days and his schedule isn't that tight, compared to most surgeons and his previous workplace. He can't say that he likes it. Because work was his distraction. He loves his job. But now he has more free time. More time to think.

_More time to drown in his misery._

But really, it doesn't matter to the world, or anyone for that matter, if he's depressed or whatsoever. He wanted to escape and now he has. So if he wants a new life, he's got to pull his shit together because he has no choice.

He has no choice.

* * *

_Will_

Preventing and avoiding. That's what he's best at. Preventing diseases, avoiding them. Preventing deaths, avoiding them. It has always been that way. Plan everything ahead carefully, avoid certain things to avoid certain things and make sure everything will be fine.

But unfortunately, he couldn't avoid and prevent all bad things.

_He couldn't prevent her from dying. And he couldn't avoid the pain that came with it._

All his life, he had never felt so helpless. He was a doctor. He was just as good, if not better, than his father and brother. He could've saved her. He could've done something. He could've stopped her from driving through the storm. He could've gone with her. There were so many things he could've done but he didn't do it. She was his first patient to die. And she was his wife.

He wanted to give up, he really did. But he can't. What about his baby? He can't just leave his son. Austin was his everything, his life now. He couldn't give up for his sake. But that doesn't mean that he moved on already. He was still in grief. Four years after that and he was still grieving. He had to move into the building his brother lived in just for the emotional support, which the latter was happy to give. He doesn't try to move on, he knows he can't. He just has to be strong for his precious son. He would make sure his son avoids that kind of pain and prevent him from being broken like his papa.

So if he wants to protect his son, he has to pull his shit together because he has no choice.

He has no choice.

_**Please leave a review! =) its still the prologue so its suuuupeeer short but I promise the next one will be longer and better than this. Thank you. Please review ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Three Blonds

_**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry this took so long. So anyways, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. I didn't expect that this story would even get reviews so I'm really glad. I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance. Thank you! Please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I forgot to include this on the prologue but here is it now. PJatO and HoO are not mine. They belong to Rick Riordan and will never be mine. ~le cries XD**_

_**NICO**_

Nico woke with a start. For the he-doesn't-know-how-many time, he dreamt of it again. Of _him _again. He keeps on dreaming about it every single night. He was getting tired of it, really. But apparently, his brain was buddies with his heart and his heart can't forget so his brain makes him remember it. If that makes sense. Whatever. He was panting and was sweating a lot and he can't sleep anymore. He checked the time and saw it was still early and he still has a lot of time before he needs to work. But he can't and don't want to sleep anymore so he decided to get up and search for something to do.

That something to do ended up as watching television while eating foods that a person from the medical field such as him will tell other people not to eat so early in the morning.

Oh well.

After lazily flipping channels and eating a lot of the foods that shall not be eaten by a doctor so early in the morning, he decided to get up from his couch and prepare for work. He took a bath, got dressed then grabbed his stuff.

"New day, new job, new life. I can do this shit." He muttered.

He took the bus to work then walked to the hospital. He was 20 minutes early but he was always like that. He was never the one to be late for work. He decided to grab some coffee and a sandwich first, since his breakfast involved chips, ice cream and energy drinks that even he was sure that it was useless. It's a good thing that the line wasn't long and he got his order quickly so he has ample time to spare. He was casually sipping his coffee, eating his sandwich and mentally preparing himself for his first day of work. He was enjoying the temporary peaceful atmosphere because really, he doesn't get anything 'peaceful' even in his own home so whenever he gets a taste of it he enjoys it. And the weather was great too; the café wasn't crowded or noisy. He was humming a tune as he got up to get some more sugar for his coffee and-

"Oh, shit!" he cursed as a running young boy bumped into him harshly, which resulted to him crashing on the table. "Argh, damn that hurt." He said as he massaged his elbow.

He looked down at the boy who was staring at him with big blue eyes and asked "Hey kid, you o-"before he got to finish that sentence, the kid cried.

No, scratch that. He _wailed._

"Oh shit." He said. The kid cried louder. "Oh, um, hey, it's okay. S 'okay. Sshh." He tried to calm the kid down but he was still sobbing on his Iron Man shirt sleeve. After a few more attempts, the kid started sniffing and crying quietly on _his _shirt sleeve. He carried the kid and started rocking him back and forth on his lap while humming a song. After some time, the kid finally calmed down and stared at him with his big bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry." The kid mumbled then sniffed. "It's okay." He smiled down at the kid. He then checked his phone and almost cursed when he saw that he was late. "Uhm, do you know where you parents are?" he asked the kid nervously. _'I can't just leave him here.'_ He thought, biting his lip. The kid just stared at him. He raised his brows questioningly. The kid gave him his hand upside down in a horizontal manner. "Take me to my uncle, mister."

It was his first day and he was late and now this kid was asking him to escort him to his uncle.

Oh he was so massively screwed.

Or so he thought.

_**Apollo**_

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. He is so massively screwed. Where the fuck was his nephew? Will is going to kill him. Damn. Damn. Damn.

"Sir-"

"What?!" he snapped, eyes glaring to the nurse that just came in.

"Uhm," the nurse cleared his throat "the new surgeon is here-"

"I don't care. Go tell him he's fired! It's his damned first day and he's freakin' late for 15 fuckin' minutes!" he exclaimed as he put his hands on the table harshly.

The nurse cleared his throat again before speaking. "Excuse me sir, but, uhm, he's with Austin."

Apollo's eyes widened comically. Then, he bolted out of the door.

And there was his nephew, eating a sandwich holding the newbie's hand. His nephew was talking excitedly with Nico (he vaguely remembered the name) hands flying everywhere while eating his sandwich, crumbs all over his face and Nico was smiling at him. He cleared his throat.

"Uncle Apollo!" the little ball of energy ran to him. He carried him and kissed his hair. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked his nephew worriedly.

"Hmm." Austin nodded. "Oh, that's Nico!" the 5-year old pointed excitedly to the brown-eyed man.

"I know sweetie, he's my new surgeon." Apollo smiled to his nephew then nodded to Nico.

"He is?" Austin asked, his blue eyes widening and his mouth forming a silent 'ooh' sound.

"Uhm, sir, I'm really sorry I'm late. I g-"Nico was interrupted when Austin said "What? You're late?" Austin asked his blue eyes panicked. "Yes, I am." Nico said slowly then tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The blond kid turned to his uncle. "Uncle Apollo! Please don't punish him. It's my fault he's late so please don't punish him!" he pleaded with teary big eyes and a pout.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at Nico. The dark-haired man furrowed his eyebrows, tilted his head and gave a slight pout to the head surgeon in reply.

_Well well, isn't he cute. _Apollo mused. Then he shook his head for getting such ideas. _He's your_ _new subordinate stop getting ideas, dimwit. _

He looked back to his nephew and raised his brows. "Austin baby, what did you do?" He sighed as the little rascal pouted more and looked down dejectedly.

"I ran into him when I tried to hide from you. I bumped into him. I panicked and cried and it took him long to comfort me. I kept him from going here, uncle. I'm sorry." The kid explained with shiny guilty eyes and long pout.

Apollo sighed. Not so long ago, he thought that his little brother, Will, was going to be the death of him. His brother's son proved him wrong. It seems that Will's son IS going to be the death of him.

"Okay, okay, baby. It's okay. Uncle's not mad at you or at Nico. He won't get punished either. Just don't do it again, okay?" he said, ruffling his nephew's hair. "Hm!" Austin hummed his agreement as he nodded enthusiastically. Apollo smiled as he saw his nephew smile happily.

_If only his brother could smile like his son too._

_**Nico**_

'_Well, that was an interesting day.' _Nico thought. He was busy all day with work. His workplace seemed like a nice place to work in too. His co-workers were patient and respectful to their superiors. They were welcoming and it's not awkward to ask for help from them. They were friendly and kind. He's not making friends though. He doesn't want to get attached. Then he remembered the blond kid earlier. He smiled at the memory of Austin. He was so cute. That kid had to be the most adorable thing his eyes had ever laid on. Well, maybe except his previous lover. _'No, no, no. don't think about him. Don't you think about him.'_ He told himself. He turned his thoughts back to Austin. That kid was just INCREDIBLY adorable. He has the cutest eyes and smile and laugh and everything. Nico had always loved kids. He always takes care of them. His sisters often ask him to babysit their children and he would always happily comply. He treats them as their own son. He was gay and he knows he can't have his own so whenever the chance of taking care of a child comes up he would always go for it. And seeing a kid as adorable as Austin makes him happy. He just can't get over on how adorable that kid is. Really, he was so adorable. Adorable. Adorable.

Well, it seems like luck was on his side today.

"Nico!" the little ball of sunshine tackled him so excitedly he dropped his bags. His superior, Apollo, laughed behind Austin. "Sorry for that, Nicky." The blond winked. He scowled at the nickname. He learned that his boss was a big flirt and likes to call his subordinates weird nicknames.

"Nico! Nico! Come with us. Come with us!" the kid chirped excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

"Where to?" Nico asked.

"We're going to get dinner and watch a movie!" Austin threw his arms in the air as he explained. Apollo laughed behind him again. He won't deny it. His boss was handsome. He's not his type though. _'Argh, stop thinking about those craps, di Angelo.' _He mentally scolded himself.

"Now, now baby, not that I don't want Nicky here to come with us but maybe he has important things to do. You just moved in here right?" his superior asked him.

"Yes. I still have to arrange some of my stuff. I should be finished this evening." He replied.

"But… But… fine." Austin grumbled crossing his arms and pouting. "Ah! Next time come with us! Please?"

He laughed and ruffled the little blond 's hair. "Okay sweetie, next time." He smiled softly. Seriously. He loves this kid. He then nodded to his superior and said that he was going now. He turned to the kid again. "Goodbye sweetie, see you soon." Austin, though pouting, nodded and said goodbye.

"Wait!" Apollo called after him. "I want you to meet someone." Nico raised his brows. Apollo smiled at him. "Will! Get your freaking ass here!"

"Don't curse in front of my son, you dummy." Somebody said.

Austin giggled. "Papa called Uncle Apollo dummy."

"Because he is, don't you think so baby?"

"Bullies." Apollo grumbled

Somebody snickered.

Nico turned to the direction of the voice. He saw a stunning man with straight blond hair, lean body and bright blue eyes like Austin's. He wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and held his bag over his shoulder. He was smirking at his superior.

"Papa!" Austin ran to the blond man who looked like Apollo.

"That's my baby brother, Will Solace. He's the director of this hospital. He's a big jerk too." Apollo rolled his eyes behind him as he introduced his brother. Apollo called the gorgeous man, that for some reason, Nico can't take his eyes of him. "Will, this is my new surgeon, Nico di Angelo."

Will look at him. He nodded his head.

"Hello, Dr. di Angelo."

_He saw the same loneliness in his eyes._

_**A/N: That was the first chapter everybody! Whew. Sorry again it took so long. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please review again! Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 2: I miss you

_**A/N: OMG. I'm so happy you liked this, guys. Yes, I know, it's not a lot compared to other stories but I'm really happy because of it. Thanks to those who reviewed. THANKS A LOT! I've decided to continue this for you guys. And also those who followed this story and favorite THANKS! Hihi. You guys make me happy. BY THE WAY, I'M GOING TO THIS STORY IN FIRST PERSON IF YOU DON'T MIND. IF IT DOESN'T WORK, THEN I'M JUST GONNA RETURN IT IN THE ORIGINAL STYLE. THANK YOU!**_

_**AND IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY **__** I WENT TO A CHRISTMAS CAMP SO I CANT DO THIS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME READERS.**_

_**EVERYBODY LOVES AUSTIN HAHA. I love him too. Please ENJOY guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO and HoO sadly huhu :'(**_

_**NICO**_

It's official.

This gorgeous man with a surfer build, shining golden hair, stunning bright blue eyes, slightly tanned complexion, strong arms, long sexy legs, full red lips, dazzling smile, piercing stare, perfect brows, perfect nose, perfect jaw, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect ass, perfect EVERYTHING…

… Is a son of a bitch.

Will Solace is the devil.

Yes, he is undeniably good at whatever he does. Even though he is the director of this hospital, he still leaves the legal stuff to his sister, the twin of Apollo, Artemis. He still wants to manage Pediatrics. He is still the head of that department even though he is already the director.

Anyways, as I was saying, Dr. Will Solace, an executive director and head of the Pediatrics department of the Solace Medical Center is a big jerk. I've been working in this hospital for two, almost three, weeks already and just this week he yelled at me 5 times already. It's not even a full week yet. It's like Wednesday today. And, he's not even from Surgery. He's from _pediatrics. Pediatrics._ He may be an executive of this hospital but still. It's Apollo's fault, really. That bastard of a boss of mine makes me do stuff for him that one way or another will involve his 'super adorable baby brother'. He always chooses me to do do stuff for Will, give this to Will or report to Dr. Will. And whenever I ask questions, he'll tell me to 'ask Will' or 'go see Will'. Seriously. And he can say this while smiling. Like his brother won't kill me if I don't know where this stuff was stored or where the Neurology department was or where their sister's office as or where the nearest bathroom was.

So in conclusion, this very, as much as I do not want to admit it but it is painfully obvious, handsome doctor is a demon presiding in the ridiculously gorgeous body of Will Solace.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Looks can really be deceiving.

And I thought that princes were supposed to be charming, not evil.

I wonder how the little energizer Austin was Dr. Will's son. Maybe he took after his mother.

_Who was his mother anyway?_

* * *

I shook my head as I entered the same coffee shop Austin and I first met. I sighed. I miss the kid. He was just so adorable and cute and adorable and lovely and adorable and sweet and ado-

Okay, I'm stopping.

But really, I miss him. The last time I saw him was when I was checking some records and he ran to me and hid in my white overcoat. He asked me to stay perfectly still so that _'Uncle Apollo won't find me! _He giggled childishly and continued to hide even though Dr. Apollo already found him. He played with my coat just like the cute little bunny that he is and laughed uncontrollably when his uncle tickled him mercilessly. I smiled fondly and shook my head at the memory. Seriously, that kid.

I was on the line to the counter when the person in front of me bumped me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Seriously. What's with this place and people bumping me?

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" that person apologized. He had blue eyes, straight, same style as Dr. Will's, brown hair and elfish features. He smiled at me sheepishly and apologized again. "I wasn't careful. Sorry again, doctor-" he glanced at my name tag. "di Angelo."

"It's okay." I said as he made way for me. I ordered then chose a table a bit farther than the rest. I sat down with a sandwich and coffee in hand. I sighed happily. The little joys of life. Well, the original plan was to enjoy my meal and forget about the rest of the world. But really, this shop was cursed. This shop won't allow me to have peace and quiet. The elf slid to the seat in front of me.

"Hey! I'm Cecil Jones from Pediatrics, nice to meet you." Well isn't he cheerful. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Uhm, hi?

"You're big brother's new recruit right?" he asked excitedly.

"Big brother?"

He nodded his head repeatedly. It was pretty moronic if you asked me. Then again, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes. Apollo. And no. We're not really brothers, it's just that Will and I have been best friends since forever so I'm kinda like family." He smiled proudly.

Oooooh. Will's best friend, huh.

"Yes. I'm his new surgeon. Why?"

He laughed. "Oh y'know. Heard a lot about you. Nothing good, by the way." He waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

Real courteous, dude.

"Oh, gee, thanks." I snorted and this time, did not resist the urge to roll my eyes. I rolled my eyes then glared at this moronic elf. This guy is seriously annoying. Can I pour my coffee in his face or something? Yep. He is definitely Will Solace's best friend.

"Forgive him. He's not usually like that y'know. S 'just that the stress and everything is getting on his nerves. Managing the hospital, pressure from his dad, raising little Austin on his own and a lot of things. Me, big brother and Artemis are doing everything to lighten up his burden, y'know. So, yeah. I'm apologizing on his behalf. As a good best friend." He said seriously. I didn't know what to say.

"Wait, he's raising Austin on his own?" I asked him. My eyebrows rose.

"Uh… Well… Ahaha." He laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek.

"Uncle Cec- Nicoooooooooo!" the little rascal Austin, ran to me excitedly. He climbed into my lap, made himself comfortable then hugged me tightly. I smiled. Seriously. This kid is just so adorable for his own good. I pinched his chubby cheeks then ruffled his hair. He started to play with my coat hiding his face then looking at me then hiding again. He giggled childishly as he continued his game. I smiled at him. "Hey baby, how've you been?" I asked him.

"Ssssh, Nico! I'm trying to hide from Uncle Cecil because…. Just because!" he giggled once more. This kid is a giggling machine, I swear.

"Why you little!" Cecil mocked anger then stood up to tickle the 5-year old in my lap. The little rascal thrashed around my lap as Cecil the elf continued to tickle him mercilessly. "Nicoooooooooo~~ help meeeeeee! He whined. I just laughed at him as I did my best to keep him on my lap. Austin's laughter was like music to my ears. He was so happy, it makes me happy. For a moment, I forgot that the world was a dark place. I forgot that I am an emotionally crippled man, that my boss was a jerk, and my world was miserable because of _him. _

"Okay, Cil. That's enough." Will scolded Dr. Jones while shaking his head, smiling.

"Hey Twinny! Big brother!" Cecil greeted them with a big smile.

I glanced at their direction and surely there they were. Apollo smacked Cecil on the head fondly. He then ruffled his hair when the brunette pouted. He then looked at me then smiled and gave a small wave. I gave him a little smile. Then I locked eyes with Dr. Will for a while. He nodded curtly at me and I did the same. I looked down at Austin. He was clutching my shirt tightly and his face buried in my chest. "Austin, baby, what's wrong?" I asked the kid, my eyebrows furrowed in concern. This kid was usually happy and bubbly that it's so unusual for him to be so quiet. So, what could be bothering this sweet little kid?

"Nico," he stared at me with big blue eyes glossy with unshed tears. It really hurts me to see him like this. But what really broke my heart were the next three words that he spoke. It should be illegal that a kid speaks like this. His voice was faltering as he tried to keep the sobs. Filled with sincerity and longing, he spoke to me.

"_I miss you."_

* * *

_**Will**_

I sighed.

We were at a park hanging out because Austin said he needed to spend quality time with Nico. Oh please. Why would Austin want to spend time with him?

I sighed.

I'm seriously considering whether I should smack my best friend or kick him in the balls. But since I'm feeling kind today I decided on the first one. Apparently, that's not enough to make him stop. Of course. Nothing less to expect from this jerk Cecil. "Just cut it out, Cil. I'm not listening anyways." I scoffed at him.

"No. You listen to me as I put some sense into that medically obsessed brain of yours. I don't fucking understand why you're so hard on him. I would understand if _another_ part of yours is hard on him or for him or IN him. Yes, in him would be good but-"

I smacked him on the head then sighed. Then again, it's not enough to shut this jerk up.

"-look at him. Just freaking look at him you poor excuse for a freaking doctor because a doctor should know if he's got eye problems or shit like that, but just look at him, you dick." He held my head in his hands then turned it to face Austin and Nico playing on the slide. They look like angels.

Wait. _They?_

"See? He's beautiful man. Beautiful. I'm sure big brother's got the hots for him. And if I wasn't pinning for Pollux then I'd definitely go for him. Sure, he's dark and brooding but that's part of his charm. He's also mysterious and reserved and that's another part of his charm. Also, he changes drastically when he's with your son. You never know, he might be hurt like you or he's hiding something really big like you and the two of you can, y'know, move on together."

That was the final straw.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, CECIL!" I yelled at him standing up and flinging my arms in the air. "Why the fuck are you even thinking about stupid shits anyway?" I snapped at him.

"Papa?" my son asked me with a look of confusion on his face as he tilted his head.

I smiled at him and shrugged dismissively.

My baby, my light, my everything, likes this new surgeon Nico for some reason I do not understand. Ever since he gave him a sandwich and his favorite chocolate milkshake he started to become too attached to the Italian boy. Since then, my dearest Austin bothers me with questions and stories about Nico every damn time. It was always "'Nico this' and 'Nico that' and when he doesn't see Nico in a day he'll start asking me questions like 'Did you see Nico today?', 'What was Nico doing when you saw him?', 'What was he wearing?', 'Did you talk to him?', 'What did he tell you?' and a lot more it's starting to become annoying.

No. Don't get me wrong I love my baby. Austin is the most important person to me and I love it when he tells me everything. I actually love it when we're eating dinner with my brother, sometimes with my sister or my dad or Cecil, and he tells me everything that happened to his day. It's the highlight of my everyday life, really. When we would sit down like a family and he will do his storytelling on how he played, how he was praised by his teacher or how he was scolded, how he tripped when he was playing, how he didn't cry or how he wailed because it really hurt and a lot more. When he's satisfied, he'll ask me about my day. I will tell him how it went and I will patiently answer all his questions. After that, he will ask my brother and he will answer as well. When it's time for his bedtime, he will ask me about his mom. He will ask me how I loved his mom or how beautiful she was or how much I loved her.

But he stopped. He doesn't ask about _her_ anymore. My little sunshine asks about _Nico._

That's the reason why I'm hard on him. I point out every wrong he does because I can't see what's so special about him. His skill level is average; he's a loner, too professional and as Cecil puts it, _dark and brooding._

'_Yeah but he also called that his charm.'_

Shut up, brain.

So what exactly does my little bunny see in him?

I sighed. Seriously, this situation is making me sigh so much.

"Waaah!"

I turned around sharply when I heard Austin yell.

I stayed rooted on the spot.

There they were with Nico smiling so broadly carrying my son. He was holding Austin by the waist and he was lifting him up in the air. Austin was laughing _so_ happily and he demanded Nico to carry him higher. He carried him higher and hugged my baby tightly to prevent him from falling. My baby was _so happy_ I don't know what to say. I forgot how to breathe. He was smiling so sincerely, he was so happy. _They _were _so_ happy, it was beautiful. So beautiful.

They were so beautiful.

_They. Beautiful._

I stared at Cecil. He stared back at me with one eyebrow raised with that look that says _'Well? Didn't I tell you?'_ I closed my eyes and ran both hands to my hair then sighed. How many times did I sigh today? Urgh. Nevermind.

"I know what you're thinking, man. You think Nico's replacing her. He's not, Will. Actually, he can never. Nobody can Will. She's always gonna be little bunny's mom. But it's really time you accept it, Will. For you and especially little bunny. You can't keep dwelling in the past, twinny. I'm not saying that you should fall in love with Nico but you gotta stop hating him just because you think he's making Austin forget his mom. Because whether you like it or not, Nico is here. And she's not."

I bowed in defeat. I know all of that really. And I'm trying. It's just that it's really hard. But Cecil's right. I have to stop blaming myself. After all it's been almost four years already. Now only if it was that easy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold that thought." Cecil tapped the back of his hand to my chest. I raised a brow at him. "I know what you're thinking again. And yes, you're right it's not easy. But… that's what I'm here for. Hey, we've been best friends ever since we were crawling in diapers uncircumcised. That's why we're twins right? And besides, big brother is there and your man-hater of a sister is also there. And most importantly, that little rascal son of yours is there for you too. So no need to rush, twinny. We got you." He said that then winked at me. He placed his arms around my shoulder. I shook my head then smiled.

"Since when you became this wise, you son of a bitch?" I asked him. "Shut the hell up, you motherfucker." He replied, smiling.

"Papa!" my baby called me. "Carry me too, papa!" he raised his arms up. I ran to where he and Nico were. Nico was smiling at me. Austin laughed. Nico tickled him in my arms. "I love you, Nico." Austin told Nico.

"I love you too, baby." He kissed Austin's nose. My little sunshine giggled. I stared at him.

Nico stared back at me.

"Nico and Papa are making gooey eyes with each other!" Austin laughed and clapped his hand childishly.

We raised our brows in unison. My brother and Cecil was laughing so hard in the background. But they were idiots so they don't really matter.

I smiled at him. He smiled softly at me.

Well, he loves my son. That's what's important. So maybe I should start treating him nicely. I looked at him again and he was still smiling softly with a gentle look in his eyes. Seems like my brother was right after all.

"_Don't you think my new surgeon is cute, huh, little brother?"_

* * *

_**Apollo**_

Well, well, well. Looks like my baby brother is finally warming up to dear little Nico. We just came home from the mall since we stopped to buy some necessities. Ah, the little ball of energy I call my nephew hasn't stop to talk about my cute little surgeon. Will was just laughing and nodding and agreeing with him with this smile he reserves for his son only. Shame, I really think that Nico is cute. But seems like the chemistry between him and my dearest brother is more…. _Beautiful_. I just have to step aside and let my brother find love again. Hopefully. And here I thought I can finally have another boyfriend. I've been single for way too long.

Anyways, we are now at our apartment building, waiting for the elevator. Austin was still talking non-stop in Will's arms and I can't help but smile as he tells his stories. Seriously, this kid is just so adorable.

The elevator dinged open.

"Nico!" Austin jumped from Will's arms to go and hug Nico.

The Italian looked as confused as we are. Except Austin of course, he doesn't seem to care. So long as he sees Nico then that little rascal is fine.

"Wait." My dearest brother started after he snapped out of confusion. "do you leave here?"

Nico nodded.

Will and I stared at each other, and then stared at Nico again. I stared at them both as Austin continued to hug Nico silently. I then saw my nephew smile at me, satisfied.

'_Little rascal' _I thought.

Seems like it's just not me and Cecil trying to pair Nico and Will together.

Hmm. Looks like things are gonna get more interesting.

_**A/N: Because I didn't update for too long, I decided to give you guys a long chapter. So anyways, this story will take plot in the next chapters so I hope you continue to support it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY MADE ME GOING! AND TO THOSE WHO FAVORITE AND FOLLOWED I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! Please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW **__** I beg you **__** THANK YOU FOR READING **_


	4. Chapter 3: Another mommy

_**A/N: Hey guys! Bet you didn't think that I'll update early huh? It's okay. Me too XD HAHAHAXDXD Anyways first of all I REALLY WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE TYPOS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! Mianhe. Gomen ne. Patawad. I was rushing to finish it before midnight and I just saw all the typos when I posted it. Sorry for not checking. I hope this chapter doesn't have much. I don't have a beta so sorry. Next is I am continuing this story! **__** sorry for letting you think that I was dropping this **__** And somebody loved Cecil. I do too. And Apollo **__** If it's not much can you review your favorite character? Or what you like in this story? Or what you think? Or who or what your guess is about their past? Haha I'm just asking you to review ;) anyways THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND CLICKING THE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW BUTTON! PLEASE REVIEW MORE! **__** I really like your reviews. I really want to know what you guys think of this. Thanks **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO and HoO. Even Austin.**_

_**Everybody still loves Austin. I hope you like him here ;)**_

* * *

_**Will**_

So I learned something.

Nico di Angelo is a sarcastic little prick.

Yes, he is. The way he would answer me with words _heavily_ laced with sarcasms and the way he rolls his eyes would make him one, no? Personally, I don't really mind at all. I am extremely excellent in the field of sarcasms and me and Apollo shares the same passion not only in medicine, but also in poetry so I can easily counter the Italian's retorts in a poetic way that ticks him off.

But there's one problem.

Austin is always on Nico's side because he thinks he's cool.

I was supposed to be a cool dad. What happened?

Anyways, these past few days, Nico is always in our house playing with Austin. Turns out he was the new neighbor on the sixth floor. At first, he refused to ride with my brother or me to work if our shifts are at the same time but in the end, he gave in because my big brother adjusted all his shifts to be at the same time as Austin's class. And of course, my little son begged Nico to come with me every time I dropped him off to school. Charming and cunning must be in our genes, I guess. Also, yes, I've started to treat Nico better. He wasn't really that bad, I suppose. He's witty and he knows how to hold an intelligent conversation with jabs of sarcasm here and there. He also has his meals with us almost all the time. On Austin's insistence of course. And we sometimes watch movies together or bake together (with Cecil because he may be a big jerk but he is a god in the kitchen) or sing together. But Nico doesn't sing much, which is kinda boring and spoilsport on his part because he has an _amazing_ voice. He just plays the piano if Apollo's not there.

But he doesn't tell us about his past. Well, that's fine. I really don't want to share my past either.

But he seems to have a _really_ intriguing past. He avoids it like a plague and changes topic every damn time. maybe this was how people felt when I don't tell them about my past. They really want to help yet they can't intrude. Sucks for my siblings and Cil. I really need to stop bottling my emotions and stop handling all of my problems on my own. So that, y'know, I can stop being a hypocrite thinking all of these things about Nico.

Oh and one more thing, Nico has this really rare yet beautiful smile that seems to be reserved for Austin only. It's my goal to see bring that smile to his face every day. Sounds easier than done since I'm not Austin.

And no, I do not like him in that way. I just think that he's beautiful.

Okay, maybe that means something. A crush, maybe?

Now, I just sound like a teenager.

Moving on, we were at our apartment playing toy soldiers because Austin is just _obsessed _with soldiers. He was showing his collection of toy archers to Nico when my baby asked Nico a _very _awkward question.

"Nico, can you be my mommy?"

I stopped moving. Me and Nico have identical reactions; bulging eyes and dropped jaws.

"Uhh. Haha." Nico scratched his cheek while laughing nervously. He looked at me hopelessly telling me with his eyes to do something. I glanced at my baby. He sat there with his lips pursed and his blue eyes staring at Nico expectantly. I exhaled loudly. "Sweetie, why don't you show your toy tanks to Nico?" I smiled sweetly at my son.

I forgot how stubborn I am until I saw how stubborn _my_ son was.

"No Papa. Nico hasn't answered my question yet." Austin pouted, still staring wide eyed at Nico. "Well?" he tilted his head to the right, waiting for Nico's answer.

"Uhm, you already have a mommy, Austin." The Italian replied.

Wrong move, sunshine.

"BUT SHE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!" Austin yelled, tears forming at his eyes. "I want another mommy!" he finally wailed. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I went completely '_whoa!' _at my son's reaction. I didn't know my baby felt that way.

"Awll of-owf my cl-cwassmwates ha-hawve hawve mo-mowmmies. O-owr da-daddwies. Or t-two mowmmies. Bu-buwt I ownly ha-hawve one Papa!" my poor sweetheart was rubbing his eyes and sniffing while crying. It was really heartbreaking. I can't understand some of his words because he was crying badly. "I lowve mwy mowmmy but s-shew's just n-nowt co-cowming back anymwore! I w-want a new mommy!"

I heard Nico sigh. "Baby, it's alright to have just Papa, you know." He smiled fondly at my son. "When I was a little boy, I only have my Papa too because my Mama," he swallowed. "-my mama went to heaven."

"Diwd you hawve anwother Mama?" my baby was still sniffing when he asked Nico with tear-filled eyes.

"Yes, I did. She gave me a baby sister. Now I have two sisters."

"Then be mwy anowther mowmmy!" he cried again.

"But sweetie, that's not my decision. My papa chose my another mama, so your papa should choose your another mommy."

My baby turned to me. His eyes were red from crying and I can see he's still holding his sobs. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Austin, finding a mommy is not easy. And papa is, papa is not ready yet." I told him slowly. I didn't know that he felt this way. I mean, he was always happy and bubbly. Although I know that he wants a mother, I didn't know it was up to this extent. Forcing somebody to be your mother is extreme, yes? I know my son longs for a mother but I'm still not ready. I can't.

_I don't want to betray her._

"Buwt papa, when will papa be ready? Austin has no mommy ever since he can remember. And what do youw mwean it's hard? Nico is right thwere!" he pointed hopelessly to Nico. "Austin wants anwother mowmmy! Austin wants Nico to be his anwother mowmmy! Nico is Austin's mowmmy!"

I sighed. Looks like there's no stopping my son now. "Okay, baby. Papa will think about it, okay?" I shoot a pointed glance at Nico. "And Nico will too, right Nico?"

The surgeon sighed but nodded anyway. "I will."

"Pwomise?" Austin held both of his pinky fingers to us.

"Promise."

I looked at Nico. He was staring at me with a look of _'what the hell do we do now?'_ on his face. I closed my eyes and sighed again.

What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

_**APOLLO**_

Hmm. I put my elbows on the table and cupped my face with both of my hands. Seems like I'm getting a lot of new surgeons this days. Oh well. More people to flirt with.

An American guy with a Spanish surname.

"Castellan?"

He nodded.

"Well, congratulations on getting accepted and welcome to S.M.C.! This is your first day and I expect a lot from you. But no worries one of my surgeons will be your guide today, you know, to show you the ropes. So anyways, enjoy your time here!" I said with a laugh.

He stared at me and nodded without saying anything else. I think I even saw that Castellan dude twitch his eyebrow.

Lovely. I just know he's going to be a dick.

And subtly looking downwards, _ah,_ he's a dick alright.

I paged dear Nico to guide this prick along the hospital. Poor boy. I made a mental note to treat that cutie something because I always make him suffer. I waved to them as the door shut. I glanced at my paper work then sighed. Then my phone rang. I glanced at the caller id and a look of slight surprise etched itself to my handsomely gorgeous face.

_Helios Solace_

Okay gorgeous, serious mode on.

"Hello, father."

"_Son."_

* * *

I hummed as I made my way to my brother's office. I just finished a number of surgeries today and my shift was over and I know that so was his. I'm a little excited you see. And a little happy. That Luke guy was fun to flirt and mess with. I chuckled at the memory of him blushing when I winked at him. Ah, what a hottie. I opened the door to my brother's clinic and welcomed myself.

"Hey. You look happy today." Will noticed me smiling and raised a brow at me.

"Oh, nothing. You know, I have this new surgeon and he's really hot."

"That's what you said when you first saw Nico."

"This guy is different, brother dear. And besides, I said Nico was cute, not hot."

Will raised his hands in surrender and smiled slightly. Cecil barged into the room and made himself comfortable in the couch too. "'Sup?" he asked us.

"Apollo's got a new recruit, said he was hot." Will replied while shaking his head slightly.

"Oooooh. Care to introduce me? Since you know, Will's obviously not interested 'cause he's got his eyes on a little Italian." This elf Cecil had a sly smirk on his face. Well, I decided to play along.

"Oh, yes. After all, my baby bro is a loyal little shit after all. I mirrored Cecil's smirk with my own.

"Shut up, fuckers." Will told us with a smirk of his own too, sharing the joke.

"Anyways," I started. "dad called me earlier today."

"Oooooh. What did that old man say?" Cecil asked me, his smirk never leaving his elfish face. Will was staring at me expectantly.

"He wanted us to go in his new house in Italy. He said you, me and this elf can, no, should come." I replied, though my eyes are on my baby brother.'

"Fantastic!" Cecil beamed in excitement. "I've always wanted to go to Italy!"

"Wait." Will started with that look in his eyes when he's going to be reprimanding, scolding or demanding. "I think you're forgetting something here. What about my son?" Will raised his brows.

"Well, we're bringing that little rascal of yours. He already knows." I told him.

"He does?" my baby brother was shocked and I think a little bit mad that my father didn't inform him first before informing his son.

"Well, yeah. Dad told me he spoke to Austin earlier. My little nephew was really excited you know. You should bring him, baby bro."

"I never said I wouldn't."

"Oh, speaking of Austin, dad said he was rather, insistent." I said eyeing Will then Cecil mischievously.

"Insistent? Of what?" my adorable baby brother tilted his head to the side just like the way his son does. Like father, like son.

"On, you know," I shrugged then smirked at Cecil. "bringing Nico along. Since he was his 'new mommy' and everything. Don't worry I already told dad that there's nothing going on with you two and that Austin's just fond of him, but dad said you should bring him anyway."

Cecil cheered triumphantly.

Will groaned.

I smirked.

This is gonna be one hell of a trip.

_**A/N: So a trip to Italy huh. And a Luke Castellan appears! I won't add anymore characters in a few chapters or so. But there's still characters that needs to be here that isn't here yet. Haha. Tell me what you think **__** REVIEW PLEASE? **__** Thankies**_


	5. Chapter 4: WOW

_**A/n: So I'm apologizing because I haven't updated in a looooong time and because this chapter is crap. :'( I'm having writer's block and I'm kinda losing my inspiration at the moment. I'm going through a lot of shit and self-hating right now so sorry **__** I still want to continue this though and I thought that maybe I'll give you a little something even though it's kinda crappy. Another thing, please excuse my grammatical mistakes. thank you. Really sorry, guys.**_

_**Cecil's P.O.V**_

Oh, wow.

Just WOW. Like 'Holy shit!' wow. Everything is just asdfghjkl wow. The moment I stepped on Italy, I wanted to squeal like a shota anime character and scream "Oh my god! It's so perf!" in a high pitched voice with three more exclamation points.

Or maybe I could just run around like this little brat Austin. He's been running around and pointing and asking 'What's that?' ever since we stepped on solid ground. It's amazing, actually. How Will and Nico can be patient with him. I don't even know how they do it. The moment we rode the plane, the brat has been pestering twinny and Nico with questions. Especially twinny's prince.

_Flashback:_

"_Waaah! Are we going to see grandpa again?" Austin asked._

"_Yes, baby. We're going to see grandpa again." Will smiled at his son as he replied._

"_What about you Nico?" he turned to Nico._

"_What about me, sweetie?" Nico tilted his head to the side._

"_Papa said that you're Italian. Don't Italians live in Italy?"_

_Nico chuckled. "Yes, we do sweetheart. But my mama and papa had to work in America when I was still a ragazzino so I had to transfer to America. I still visit my nonno and nonna every summer when I was a kid and I still do from time to time."_

_Austin was pouting and scrunching his eyebrows. "What's wrong kid?" big brother asked._

"_Nico said a lot of words that Austin didn't understand!" the little brat said flailing his arms and slumping on his seat for dramatics. Gosh, this kid is starting to act like his uncle._

_We all laughed. Seriously, this kid is just so cute. He puffed his cheeks and yelled at us to stop laughing at him. Well, that made us laugh even harder. Will was pinching his son's cheeks while me and big brother were slapping our armrests because of laughter and Nico was just shaking his head while smiling. He moved on fast._

"_Stop laughing!" the brat crossed his arms and pouted some more. Then he turned to Nico again. "Are we going to see your grandparents?"_

"_I don't know. Do you wanna meet them?"_

"_Are they good people?"_

_Nico laughed. "Of course they are. My nonno is a little strict but he softened down through the years. My nonna is a gentle woman who makes good cookies."_

_Austin's eyes brightened at the word 'cookies'. He continued to ask Nico about his grandparents and childhood. The dark-haired boy seemed to avoid some questions and gave short replies but he still answered Austin's questions until the ball of energy fell asleep._

_End of flashback_

So, yeah. That little ball of energy has been a major pain in the ass.

Sorry, twinny. But you gotta admit your son is a handful.

Anyways, back to gawking at the perfection I call Venice. Twinny is chasing his son and calling out to him to don't go to fast when running. Big brother is busy taking pictures and Austin is well, being Austin. He keeps dragging his papa and Nico everywhere. And I'm busy gawking. Yeah, I know. Redundant. But seriously. From the buildings to the floors I'm stepping on everything is perfect. Amazingness level 9999999.

"It's pe-"

"Perf. Everything's perfect. Oh my god." Big brother said.

Okay, way to go Apollo. Steal my fanboying spotlight.

"I wanna marry Venice. She's so beautiful." Apollo dreamily said.

"Who's beautiful?" Austin asked. That little brat was currently being carried by his father.

"This place, my dearest. This place is breathtakingly beautiful." Apollo replied.

"But everything looks so old!" Austin exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

We laughed at this child. Of course he wouldn't appreciate the kind of beauty Venice has. He's too young. It's a good thing twinny is a great father.

"Baby," he started. Austin looked up to his papa. "Do you remember those stories about princes, kings and soldiers? You love playing with those little soldiers right?

Austin nodded.

"Well, they lived in places like this. This is the home of the kings, baby." Twinny told his son.

"Whoa! You mean, there are soldiers here, huh papa?" Austin asked his dad with bright eyes.

And of course my twin nodded.

And no. Will is not my twin. He's not even a biological brother of mine. It's just that we've known each other since forever that we call each other twins. Or twinny. Cause we're girlish like that. Please note the sarcasm because Will will kill me if he knows that you actually thought we're girly. And I have to prove that we're not. In bed, preferably.

Okay, perverted.

Anyways, we saw the car that old man (Will's dad) sent to pick us up. When we rode the car, Austin whined because 'soldiers don't ride with the king and queen' and when we asked him who the king was he said "Papa, of course". And when asked who the queen was well, he pointed to his new mommy. And boy, I've never seen Nico blush so hard. Will was laughing with us too. That made Nico smack twinny at the back of his head. We all laughed. Then big brother (Apollo) pointed out that if twinny and Nineeks (cool nickname, huh) was the king and the queen, then that would make Austin the prince.

"You're right, Uncle Apollo. Hmm.. Okay, I'll just be a prince that chooses to be a soldier!" the little rascal even puffed his chest out as he pointed his thumb to himself. And laugh we did again.

Little Will pouted, crossed his arms and huffed. He demanded us to stop laughing.

Of course we didn't.

We teased each other more and planned what we wanted to do. Little Austin fell asleep after being disappointed in seeing the 'same old buildings' again and again.

Now this is the part where things get interesting.

Austin was sleeping on Will's lap. Nico was stroking the baby's hair while talking softly with Will. They were talking about stuffs we can't hear but they were obviously enjoying themselves. They were laughing quietly and bumping shoulders playfully. Then Will stopped and just stared at Nico.

He was just staring.

With that look those lead male characters in Japanese mangas have in their faces when they stare at the heroine of the story.

Then he smiled. That smile that was only for his wife and Austin.

Somebody cue my inner fanboy's squeals.

And I guess Apollo's too.

And oh, I want to thank him by the way.

The reason why Nineeks is here with us is because he convinced him to come with us. Nico didn't want to come with us at first but what can I say? Big brother is the king when it comes to blackmail.

Cunning bastard.

As we continue to travel through the streets of Venice, I can't help but wonder (and hope) on what will happen to these two.

Because seriously, Will needs to get laid.

* * *

After a long travel, we arrived at the Solace residence. That old man sure knows how to spend wisely. Whenever we tease him that he loves to brag and show off his money he always shakes his head and tells us that "There is no wrong in spending extravagantly. This is my own money, money that I earned, so what is wrong with spending it for my luxury?"

Anyways, since Mr. Solace is _that_ rich, he owns a nice little villa with a nice house, which is an understatement by the way because it is _fantastic._

So some servants greeted us in the front yard and when we finally entered the house….

"MY BEAUTIFUL SONS!"

I smiled fondly at this man. This man has blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin; just like the two brothers I've known my whole life. After all, I've known this man my whole life too.

Helios Solace.

This man has been like a second father to me. I grew up with Will so I'm close to him. And he wasn't always like this. He used to be a workaholic man so Apollo was the one who always took care of Will. He practically raised him up. But sometime when big brother started working part-time jobs, he told Will that they would run off together and well, twinny wouldn't admit it be he has a brother idol on Apollo so he said yes. Unfortunately, Helios heard about it. There were shouting and screaming and blaming and pointing and crying and apologizing then everything was okay. Amazing, don't you think?

Helios tried his hardest to be a good father after that. Sadly, he goes over the top sometimes.

Like now.

"How are my favorite sons?" he said cheerfully as he touched both of his sons' faces lovingly.

"We're your only sons." Twinny rolled his eyes. "And we're fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Apollo chuckled at his father's silly antics.

"And Cecil! How are you, big elf?" the old man finally addressed me.

"I'm great, old man!" I replied.

"Grandpa! Why aren't you noticing me?" the little rascal pouted and whined to get his grandfather's attention.

"Oh! My little grandson. Sorry sweetheart." Helios apologized and picked Austin up. "So, baby, who is papa's friend?"

"Ooh that's Nico, grandpa!" Austin pointed to Nineeks. Helios walked up to him and introduced himself.

"I'm Helios Solace. I'm Will's and Apollo's father. I used to be the hospital's director before I had Will take over. You must be that new surgeon I've been hearing so much about."

"Uh... yes, I'm Nico di Angelo. It's an honor to meet you, sir." Nico shook his hand politely.

Helios laughed. "I like this boy already. He's cute." He winked at Will.

Will's jaw dropped then he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So, dinner?" Helios eyes twinkled as he invited us to dinner.

Oooh, this is gonna be fun.

* * *

Fun.

It was _fun._

Ever since we sat down, Helios started bombarding twinny about his relationship with Nico. He made it so that if ever Will was gonna deny everything, Austin will whine or complain.

Nico's face was red. So red.

It was fun teasing them.

Apollo cached my eye. He looked at Artemis then back at me. He was giving me a look that said we have some explaining to do.

Oh, well.

After dinner, me and Apollo went to the gardens to get some fresh air.

"So, mind telling me what's going on with those two?"

We turned around and were faced with Artemis the eternal maiden raising an eyebrow at us.

"Oh, nothing. Just falling in love." Big brother shrugged at his twin.

"Falling in love? Will's _falling in love_?"

"Yep. Yep, he is."

Artemis sat beside us with a thoughtful look on her face. "Are you sure?"

Apollo and I shared a look. "Sister, dear, are you blind? Can you not see that little something in their eyes?"

"I do. But they don't act like lovers." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Yet. They're not lovers _yet_. But soon." I said.

Artemis hummed. "Let's see."

I looked at the fraternal twins' faces. They both have that same look in their faces.

_Hope_

Hope that someday, their baby brother can smile happily again.

_I hope so too._

_And I know that wherever she is, she does too._

_A/n: So, yeah. That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is their adventures in Italy. Gosh, I'm really sorry for this. I hope I can do well in the next chapter. Sorry guys. I'm so not satisfied with this. I made you wait then I'm gonna give you crap. Sorry for being a bad author. Please tell me what you think. __**PLEASE REVIEW! **__** THANKS! LOVE YOU GUYS AND SORRY!**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yo! Have you guys still been reading this? It's been more than a year? I think? I won't explain much on why I didn't continue this but its mostly just me being lazy and uninspired and of course, my personal problems. Don't worry guys. I'm undergoing counselling now. Finally.

ANYWAYS! ABOUT THE STORY.

I AM GOING TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING! Its mostly gonna be the same but maybe adjust and change some things? Maybe I'll post it within this month? Hopefully? LMAO. But yeah, I am going to rewrite it. I found my old notes about this so yeah I can do this. I WILL DO THIS. So that's it.

ANOTHER THING!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! ITS MEANS A LOT TO A WRITER WHEN PEOPLE READ HER WORK SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I SOMETIMES SUDDENLY GET NOTIFICATIONS THAT A READER FAVORITED OR REVIEWED THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love all of you.

P.S. My laptop broke remember? I still don't have a new one so I'll write this mobile or on the library's public computer lmao. I love y'all.

-Askaa


End file.
